dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sten/Dialogue
Sten's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Sten shares with other companions. Sten and Leliana *'Leliana': I saw what you were doing back there. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': Don't play innocent with me. *'Sten': What are you talking about? *'Leliana': Outside, you were picking flowers! *'Sten': ...No, I wasn't. *'Leliana': You were! *'Sten': ...They were medicinal. *'Leliana': You're a big softie! *'Sten': We will never speak of this again. *'Leliana': Softie! -- *'Sten': You were in the Chantry. You are a priest? *'Leliana': No, no. I was a lay sister of the Chantry. *'Sten': Which means? *'Leliana': I lived and worked in the Chantry, but I did not take any vows. *'Sten': So you... dabbled in priesthood, then? *'Leliana': Oh no, the lay sisters don't have the same sorts of duties as priests at all. *'Sten': So you were not a priest, did none of their duties, and took no vows, but you lived among them? *'Leliana': Yes! *'Sten': ...You were a houseguest of the Chantry? *'Leliana': Um... sort of... -- *'Sten': You sing a great deal. *'Leliana': Yes, I do. Music lifts my spirit. Would you like me to stop? *'Sten': I didn't say that. Was that part of your Chant? *'Leliana': (Laughs) No! It was a ballad about a highwayman and the tavern girl who loved him. Could you not tell? *'Sten': All your language sounds the same to me. I thought you were singing of vegetables, actually. -- *'Sten': Stop that. *'Leliana': (Giggles) Stop what? *'Sten': That. looking at me and giggling. *'Leliana': I can't help it! You are so big and stoic! Who would have thought you'd be a big softie? *'Sten': Stop saying that. I am a soldier of the Beresaad. I am not a "softie." *'Leliana': (Giggles) Softie. *'Sten': ...I hate humans. -- *'Sten': (Sigh) Leliana, what do you want from me? *'Leliana': Nothing! I'm just curious. There's a lot we don't know about you, Sten. ...Except that you're a big softie. *'Sten': Please stop saying that. *'Leliana': I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. There's nothing wrong with having a heart, Sten. It's just not what I expected. *'Sten': Why? *'Leliana': You're so qunari! All the stories speak as if you were a hurricane or an earthquake rather than people. *'Sten': Qunari are most dangerous because we are thinking men and not unthinking force. *'Leliana': I don't understand. What do you mean? *'Sten': For your sake, I hope you never find out. -- *'Leliana': I've heard stories about the qunari, you know. *'Sten': Oh? *'Leliana': They conquered nearly all of the north. Tevinter, Rivain, Antiva... Much of the land was laid waste. In the northern kingdoms, they say the qunari are implacable. Relentless. More like a landslide than an invasion. It took three Exalted Marches to drive them back to the sea. *'Sten': We'll do better next time. Sten and Alistair *'Alistair': Don't you ever talk? You know, make polite conversation just to put people at ease? *'Sten': You mean that I should remark upon the weather before I cut off a man's head? *'Alistair': ... Nevermind. -- *'Alistair': Were you really in that cage for twenty days? *'Sten': It might have been closer to thirty. I stopped counting after a while. *'Alistair': What did you do? I mean... twenty days is a long time to sit in one place and do nothing. *'Sten': On good days, I posed riddles to the passersby, offering them treasures in exchange for correct answers. *'Alistair': Really? *'Sten': No. *'Alistair': Awww. Too bad. That's got serious potential. -- *'Alistair': You know, you never did tell me how you passed the time in that cage for so long. *'Sten': No, I didn't. *'Alistair': So... what did you do in there? *'Sten': A training exercise. I would observe an object and then try to think of all the words in your language which began with the same letter as its name. *'Alistair': That... wait. Just wait. You're joking again, aren't you? *'Sten': No. *'Alistair': You are not telling me that you played, "I Spy," against yourself for twenty days. *'Sten': There are a lot of things in Lothering that begin with, "G." *'Alistair': Hmmm... I spy with my little eye, something that begins with... "G." *'Sten': Is it a Grey Warden? Is it, in fact, you? *'Ailstair': Oooh. You're really good at this. *'Sten': (Sigh) -- *'Sten': Draw your weapon. *'Alistair': Are you talking to me? *'Sten': Your weapon. Draw it. *'Alistair': Why? Are we under attack? *'Sten': I want to see what you can do. *'Alistair': You want to fight me? Just like that? *'Sten': You are a Grey Warden. How are you going to face an archdemon if you cannot face me? *'Alistair': It is a mystery, I'll admit. *'Sten': I should let your weakness damn us all? Draw your sword. I'll try not to injure you permanently. *'Alistair': I don't have to prove anything to you. Forget it. *'Sten': So you do have a spine. Pity you don't use it. Sten and Zevran *'Zevran': I understand that there are elves in the qunari lands, Sten. *'Sten': There are elves everywhere. *'Zevran': Hm. Yes. Well, I've heard that the qunari actually put the elves in charge? Over the humans? Is that true? *'Sten': Some of them. *'Zevran': Only some? Which ones are they? *'Sten': The ones who belong in charge. That is the way of the Qun. *'Zevran': How does this Qun determine who belongs in charge? *'Sten': The tamassrans evaluate everyone and and place them where their talents merit. *'Zevran': But elves, in general, merit higher places than humans in qunari society? *'Sten': Some of them. *'Zevran': Back where we began. It's like talking to a water wheel. -- *'Sten': Why do you call yourselves "Crows"? Crows are scavengers, not killers. *'Zevran': I heard that at one time they considered calling us the Kestrels. But you know. It didn't sing. It didn't dance. -- *'Zevran': You seem to have quite the disdainful attitude towards elves, my qunari friend. *'Sten': Don't take it personally, elf. I have a disdainful attitude towards everyone. Sten and Wynne *'Wynne': Aren't you chilly, Sten? *'Sten': "Chilly"? I don't know this word. *'Wynne': It's much warmer where you're from, isn't it? Don't you feel cold? *'Sten': I suppose. *'Wynne': I don't imagine we can find a cloak in your size, can we? Hmmm... *'Sten': What? *'Wynne': Nothing. Nothing, don't mind me. Now, I wonder where I could get a skein of good wool yarn... -- *'Sten': Why do you keep looking at me like that, mage? *'Wynne': I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to stare. I've never seen a qunari before. *'Sten': You can blink once in a while. I'll still be here. -- *'Sten': Why are you here? *'Wynne': I beg your pardon? *'Sten': Women are artisans, or merchants. Or farmers, though you don't seem particularly... earthy. They have no place in war. *'Wynne': I can't even begin to tell you what's wrong with that idea. *'Sten': It is not done. There is no more to it. *'Wynne': I do not understand. Do the qunari have no female mages? No female warriors? *'Sten': Of course not. Why would our women wish to be men? *'Wynne': Do you believe I wish to be a man? *'Sten': You cannot wish to be a man. It will lead you only to frustration. *'Wynne': Hmm. I believe this discussion does the same. Let us speak no more of it, Sten. *'Sten': As you wish. -- *'Wynne': You can stop flinching, Sten. I'm not going to harm you. *'Sten': I do not fear harm to myself. *'Wynne': What is that supposed to mean? *'Sten': An unbound mage is like a wildfire. As prone to consume itself as it is to devour all that surrounds it. *'Wynne': I do wish you wouldn't refer to mages as, "it". -- *'Wynne': Are all qunari as quiet as you are? *'Sten': Are all mages as chatty as you? *'Wynne': ... That's fair. Sten and Morrigan *'Morrigan': You are very quiet, Sten. *'Sten': Only compared to some. -- *'Sten': Do you know of the kasaanda? The... sundew, in the common tongue? *'Morrigan': I do not believe so. *'Sten': No? You are so alike, I thought you kindred. *'Morrigan': What is that supposed to mean? What is the sundew? *'Sten': A flower. *'Morrigan': Oh? I am a flower, am I? How unexpected. *'Sten': That entraps and devours insects. *'Morrigan': Ah, now that I expected. (Chuckles) -- *'Morrigan': I am led to understand that the qunari have their own mages as well. Is that so? *'Sten': You would not understand. *'Morrigan': Not understand? Is it mental capacity that you believe I lack? Or are you worried I will sympathize with my so-called brethren? *'Sten': Take your pick. *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) Is that supposed to make me angry? *'Sten': It means I find myself wishing that your people held proper, civilized attitudes towards magic. *'Morrigan': Hmm. That is a rather hostile thing to say. *'Sten': And yet you continue speaking. Astonishing. -- *'Morrigan': So are you going to continue staring at me as if I am covered in eels? *'Sten': Eels would be something. *'Morrigan': Prudery! How charming. I expected paranoia. This is much better. I prefer to be stared at lustfully, if at all. *'Sten': Keep trying, then. *'Morrigan': Oh? Then shall I demonstrate an act or two? And you may tell me hot or cold? *'Sten': I'll save time. Cold. *'Morrigan': (Chuckles) You are a tease. -- *'Morrigan': You seem so deep in thought, my dear Sten. Thinking of me, perhaps? The two of us, together at last? *'Sten': Yes. *'Morrigan': I... what did you say? *'Sten': You will need armor, I think. And a helmet. And something to bite down on. How strong are human teeth? *'Morrigan': How strong are my teeth? *'Sten': Qunari teeth can bite through leather, wood, even metal given time. Which reminds me, I may try to nuzzle. *'Morrigan': Nuzzle? *'Sten': If that happens, you'll need an iron pry bar. Heat it in a fire, first, or it may not get my attention. *'Morrigan': Perhaps it would be better if we did not proceed. *'Sten': Are you certain? If it will satisfy your curiosity... *'Morrigan': Yes. Yes, I think it is best. Sten and Shale *'Sten': I do not understand what a golem is. why would anyone create such a being? *'Shale': Why would one create a sword? To strike at its enemies. *'Sten': But you are no sword, golem. You speak like a living creature, but act like a possession. I do not know what to make of you. *'Shale': (Snorts) I am no possession, not now that the control rod is broken. *'Sten': No? It is still in your heart. Do you even realize this? "Age by age have men stood up and said to the world, 'From what has come before me, I was forged, but I am new and greater than my forebears.' And so each man walks the world in ruin, abandoned and untried. Less than the whole of his being." *'Shale': It is a riddle? *'Sten': (Sigh) It seems so. Sten and Oghren *'Oghren': C'mon. Who ate the cabbage? *'Sten': Why ask me? *'Oghren': I guess you thought we could all share in the bounty? *'Sten': (Sigh) *'Oghren': Stand up to it, you giant ass! You've birthed a cloud to be proud of! *'Sten': Humph. *'Oghren': I hope you've thought of a name. Whew. -- *'Sten': Dwarf. *'Oghren': What? *'Sten': Stop tripping me. *'Oghren': Stop tripping yourself! *'Sten': If you were significant enough to notice, I wouldn't step on you. *'Oghren': Oh, well... your mother! *'Sten': ... That was disappointing. I expected better from you. *'Oghren': Sorry, I was in a rush. Sten and Dog Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay